The present invention relates generally to controlling a mobile device, and more specifically, to performing actions on a mobile device based on fingerprint identification and device characteristics.
Touchscreens have become increasing popular features of computing devices, particularly of portable or mobile devices, such as tablets and smartphones. Users typically interact with touchscreens by controlling processing operations using various gestures, such as stationary touches and swipes. As these devices become more complex and capable of performing a larger number of functions, new methods of controlling the devices are needed.